I don't want you to get sick ind
by Kernel-Pult
Summary: Fran tidak mau Bel sakit, akankah Bel tahu tentang ini? Bfem26, bisa B26 tergantung reader


Pairing: Bfem26, bisa jadi B26. tinggal diubah unsur2 cewenya. enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong>Munch<strong>

**Munch**

**Munch**

"Bel-senpai?"

"Hm?"

"Apa kau selalu makan_ junk food_ seperti itu?" tanya Fran sambil menopang dagu dengan tangannya,

"tidak selalu"

"tapi dari seminggu yang lalu kau makan makanan yang sama"

"suka-suka pangeran"

"kata shisho junk food itu tidak baik untuk kesehatan"

"cih" lalu Bel melanjutkan burgernya, tapi Fran malah terus menatap seniornya.

"apa? jangan menatapku seperti itu"

"ah iya, shisho juga bilang kalau menatap orang yang sedang makan itu tidak baik"

"jangan bicarakan tentang nanas itu lagi"

"memangnya kenapa?"

Lelaki berambut pirang itu malah beranjak dari tempat duduknya dan berjalan menjauh dari juniornya yang penasaran.

"Senpai"

"apa lagi?"

"kau harus minum sehabis makan"

"kenapa?"

"membantu pencernaan," tanpa berkutik, lelaki yang lebih tua itu menurutinya lalu meminum segelas air dingin

"…kata shisho"

"PFFFTTT!" dan Fran berlari menghindari semburan air dingin Bel.

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

"siapa"

"aku"

" 'aku' siapa"

"murid kerennya shisho-" lelaki itu segera berlari dan membuka pintu kamar sebelum tamunya menyelesaikan kalimatnya,

"masuk" perintah Bel singkat

"oke," jawab Fran lebih singkat.

Dengan tenang Fran berjalan memasuki kamar Bel yang cukup besar baginya. Bukan hanya kamarnya, TV dan tempat tidurnya juga besar. Entah semua begitu besar walau pemiliknya tidak sebesar barang-barangnya.

"Kamarmu berantakan sekali, senpai" komentar remaja berambut hijau itu, namun sama sekali tak dihiraukan oleh lawan bicaranya.

Pakaian, makanan, minuman dan piringan DVD tercecer dimana-mana, kamarnya benar-benar seperti kapal pecah.

**CLANK!**

"ah?" remaja itu menunduk kebawah dan ternyata dia barusaja menendang sebuah kaleng minuman. Diambilnya kaleng itu lalu diamati olehnya.

"Minuman bersoda?"

"Oi apa yang kau lakukan dengan minumanku?" Bel berjalan cepat ke arah Fran dengan lincahnya,

"ini minuman bersoda,"

"lalu?"

"kau tidak boleh meminumnya"

"suka-suka pangeran mau meminumnya atau tidak!" bantah pemuda itu sambil merampas minuman bersodanya.

"tapi soda itu tidak baik untuk gigi loh, kata shisho" Fran menasihati walau Bel tidak menghiraukannya sama sekali.

Fran berjalan menjauh dari pemuda yang lebih tua darinya lalu duduk dilantai sambil melihat-lihat piringan DVD koleksi seniornya itu yang berceceran tak karuan

"Kau suka film horror?"

"iya" jawab Bel sambil meneguk minumannya,

"oh.."

"kau sedang apa?"

"melihat-lihat koleksi film mu"

"jangan sampai ada yang kotor"

"kalau rusak gak apa-apa ya?"

**STAB.**

"kata shisho film horror itu tidak baik"

"lalu?"

"sebaiknya semua ini ku buang"

"jangan, kodok bodoh!"

**.STAB.**

"Ouch.."

* * *

><p><strong>Beep beep beep. Beep.<strong>

"jangan memainkan remote AC ku!"

"suhu di kamarmu 16 derajat, kipasnya juga yang paling besar, kalau begini kulitmu bisa kering, atau tidak kahu harus sering-sering minum air kata shi-"

Bel spontan melemparkan pisaunya yang ternyata meleset dari target utamanya; Fran.

"eh? Meleset?"

"Hentikan omong kosongmu itu! '_shisho ini_', '_shisho itu_'! Enyahlah!" bentak Bel.

"Kalau kau masih mau bicara tentangnya lebih baik kau keluar sekarang juga!"

Fran yang tak tahu harus berbuat apa hanya berdiri diam di tempatnya. Kali ini dia serius. seniornya benar-benar marah.

Tetapi di sisi lain, ia juga kebingungan kenapa seniornya itu marah kepadanya.. apa ada masalah kalau dia menyebut 'shisho'?

"baiklah. Aku akan keluar," kata Fran sambil menundukkan kepalanya lalu pergi keluar ruangan seniornya.

Sedangkan Bel menghela nafas lega dan merebahkan badannya pada tempat tidurnya yang besar.

"Akhirnya.."

* * *

><p>Namun setelah 1 jam berlalu, Bel masih tetap tidak bisa tertidur. Ia merasa sangat..sepi.<p>

Tidak ada satupun yang mengganggunya, sampai-sampai tidak ada suara sekecil apapun. Hanya terdengar suara nafasnya yang teratur.

Ia menghela nafas,

Lalu ia memutuskan untuk beranjak dari tempat tidur dan pergi ke kamar partnernya tanpa tujuan yang jelas

* * *

><p><strong>Krek<strong>

"Kodok?" panggilnya setelah membuka pintu

Sayangnya tidak ada jawaban, tetapi Bel bisa melihat partnernya sedang duduk merenung diatas tempat tidurnya dengan menghadap ke jendela.

Kamarnya sangat gelap. Hari sudah menjelang sore namun ia tetap tidak menyalakan lampunya. Jendelanya terbuka lebar, membiarkan udara segar masuk ke kamarnya.

Bel menutup pintu lalu berjalan mendekat kearah tempat tidur dan duduk disebelah Fran

"Kodok?" panggilnya sekali lagi

"hm?"

"kau sedang apa?"

"aku tidak tahu"

"..apa maksudmu kau tidak tahu?"

"aku tidak tahu" ulangnya sambil melihat kebawah,

"apa ini salah satu ajaran dari si nanas itu?"

"tidak,"

"oh," Bel memalingkan wajahnya dan menghadap ke jendela dimana ia bisa melihat suasana diluar Istana Varia.

"kenapa kau selalu membicarakan tentang nanas?"

"aku tidak bicara tentangnya"

"apanya yang tidak? Kau seharian bicara tentangnya"

"bukan begitu," Bel menatap Fran,

"aku tahu semua yang baik hanya dari shisho. Dari sewaktu ku kecil, shisho selalu menasihatiku tentang banyak hal agar aku tidak sakit" jelasnya,

"..termasuk semuanya yang sudah ku beritahu kepadamu," lanjutnya,

Bel hanya duduk termenung mendengar hal itu, ia tak mengerti harus berkata apa.

.

.

"aku tidak mau senpai sakit"

.

.

Bel terkejut dan menatap Fran. Barusaja dia berkata seperti itu bukan dengan suara bisikan melainkan suara yang lantang namun tetap datar.

Namun tak tinggal beberapa detik, wajah juniornya itu berubah menjadi merah padam.

"Shishishi.." tawanya, lalu mendekatkan dirinya pada juniornya

"Jangan khawatir tentang pangeran," Bel merangkulnya,

"Aku tidak akan sakit karena aku adalah pangeran! Shishishi," mendengar itu Fran menatap seniornya

"Senpai yang aneh.."

Sebaliknya, kali ini Bel tidak menancapkan pisau ke tubuh juniornya tetapi malah mendekatkan wajahnya

"Ada 1 hal lagi," sela Fran,

"hm?"

"Bel-senpai jangan suka marah-marah nanti cepat tua"

"tapi kau masih akan mencintaiku kan?"

Remaja itu mengangguk tanpa ragu, lalu mempertemukan bibir miliknya dengan milik seniornya.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

"Chrome,"

"ah?"

"jangan sering-sering meniup balon" kata Fran dengan tenang

"k-kenapa?" namun sukses membuat Chrome terkejut dan berhenti meniup balon

"bibirmu nanti sama panjangnya dengan bibir Levi,

.

.

kata Bel-senpai"

* * *

><p>sori kalo EYD dan bahasa nya jelek.. D:<p> 


End file.
